


Dawn

by sethreene



Series: Hybrid Theory [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sarap, Suram, The bad original characters who lived in my head, mafia theme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Karena peran'nya' hanya disini, mengamati dibalik sekat membatas khayal dan realita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Salah satu muntahan(?) saya di Wattpad yang sudah blusukan tanpa perhatian. Saya sedang mencoba untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri saya lagi untuk bisa terjun kembali ke fandom anime orz

* * *

 

Langit kelabu pukul lewat tujuh. Sepandang halaman ditutupi timbunan sejak semalaman dihujani salju. Udara yang mengambang masih beraroma beku.

Hizu masih rindu kehangatan ranjang.

Mata setengah ngantuk dibelakang kacamata itu mengerjap bosan. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia tidak bergairah.

 

BRAAAKK

 

Pintu jati yang usianya belum sampai tiga hari diruangannya itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Sejurus kemudian sebilah _dagger_ yang masih mengkilat menebas sudut pandangnya. Sosok mungil berambut merah kental mengayunkan _dagger_ nya kearah leher jenjang seputih susu, mengincar potongan paling fatal. Hizu menghindar gesit, membuat ujung besi itu menusuk bantalan kursi kulit, lalu menendang tubuh gadis itu hingga terpental menabrak dinding. Suara terbatuk hingga tubuh itu merosot dan tersungkur menahan sakit. Namun gadis berambut merah pendek langsung mendongak dan melompat bangkit, dengan cepat melesat kearah sang pimpinan dengan pisau teracung dalam genggam tangan, mengincar tusukan di jantung.

 

Ia cepat. Tapi Hizu lebih cepat.

 

Ditangkap dan dipelintirnya satu tangan lalu dengan mudah membanting keras tubuh tersebut hingga membentur meja. Ada retakan kecil disusul secercah darah. Gadis itu meringis. Pisau terlepas dari genggaman tangan dan jatuh berdenting di lantai. Hizu mengambil _dagger_ yang masih menancap dikursinya, lalu menusukkannya pada punggung tangan gadis itu yang berusaha meraih tempat pena. Teriakan bergema nyaring.

 

"Sapaan pagi yang manis seperti biasa, eh. Elise." bisikan dingin pada telinga kiri.

 

Elise meliriknya geram. Hizu bisa melihat 'semuanya' dibalik sepasang mata bulat yang bercokol disana, iris biru es yang tenggelam dalam dendam kesumat, menyimpan berbagai intrik personal.

 

Hee. Lucu.

 

Tidak lama kemudian tiga orang pria muncul dari pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

 

"Yo, Boss. Kami datang untuk laporan pagi." Altoli menyapa santai.

"Mana Tio." pertanyaan tanpa nada tanya dari Hizu.

"Masih terkapar di atas meja kerjanya. Sebentar lagi kami akan merilis album baru." Corratine - atau lebih sering disapa 'Corrie' - menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Hoaamm~" Gregory menguap disampingnya.

 

Hizu mendengung pelan, mengabaikan sosok lain yang masih terkapar diatas mejanya yang berantakan. Tidak apa. Mytho akan membereskannya nanti.

Oh iya, pagi ini ia belum melihat Geremy dan Ilya. Kira-kira kema..... Geremy sudah ada didepannya!

Hizu tidak berkedip memandang pria itu. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan pria dihadapannya bermuka depresi. Geremy memutar badan, menghadap para anggota Hybrid.

Hybrid adalah kelompok elite didalam tubuh keluarga Velseena yang dibentuk eksklusif untuk misi 'kotor-kotoran' dibelakang layar. Memiliki identitas lain sebagai Raskolnik, grup band musik aliran aggro metal paling populer di Rusia.

 

"Tinggalkan laporan disini dan silahkan kembali." ucapnya datar.

"Ah, ' _dyadya_ '! Selamat pagi. Kau terlalu sangat cepat sampai aku tidak melihatmu datang, dan kau langsung mengusir kami." canda Altoli.

"Maaf, tapi ada suatu hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Boss sekarang. Jangan lupa bawa juga Arteria dari sini."

"Baiklah~ sampai nanti, Boss." Altoli melambaikan tangan kearah Hizu, lalu meninggalkan ruangan bersama Corrie diikuti oleh Gregory yang menggendong Elise yang setengah sadar.

 

 

Setelah semua pergi, Hizu menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Geremy.

 

"Bagaimana pengiriman upetinya. Lancarkah."

"Sejauh ini belum ada hambatan. Namun yang akan saya bahas sekarang bukan itu." Geremy mendekati Hizu, pria itu menatapnya dalam.

 

"' _Red Pole_ ' Triad, Athelia Wong tewas."

 

Hizu masih diam.

 

"Dan pelakunya....."

 

"Aku sudah tau. Langsung ke inti." potong Hizu.

 

Geremy menghirup nafas.

 

"Kondisi Triad saat ini sangat genting. Markas mereka di Hong Kong telah diserbu. Kepala mereka semua diburu. Rencana manipulasi gagal. Keluarga ' _vigilante_ ' berhasil mencium asap hingga akar terdalam. Identitas keluarga ' _kita_ ' didalam peran transaksi dengan Triad dapat diketahui oleh mereka. Adakah yang akan kita lakukan?"

Hizu mendengus. Sebelah tangan menopang pipi. "Tidak usah ikutan menyiram minyak, Geremy. Kalau memang itu sudah risiko, kita tinggal menunggu mereka disini."

"Begitu. Anda punya rencana?"

"Kudengar tidak ada satupun korban yang selamat dari tragedi itu. Tidak ditemukan satupun mayat, bahkan puing-puing dari sisa pesawat yang meledak itu tidak ada bak ditelan habis oleh lautan. Seolah pesawat beserta isinya itu terlempar ke dimensi lain. Menghilang dengan misterius. Setidaknya itulah yang media massa beritakan. Propaganda yang mereka sebarkan. Untuk menutupi kenyataan tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi."

 

Tubuh Geremy refleks menegang. Tiba-tiba Hizu menyeringai aneh.

 

"Siapkan kapal untukku besok. Kita akan menemukan hal menarik disana."

 

Geremy mengira bahwa mereka akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam aksi pertempuran kedua keluarga besar itu di samudera lepas teritory Hong Kong. Namun belakangan ia menyadari, ia salah.

 

"Baik Boss....maksud saya, ' _Kaisar_ '."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Kapan pertunjukkan ini dimulai?

 

Tidak. Yang lebih penting.....

 

Mengapa dirinya _disini_?

 

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membangunkan atensi yang sempat kendur. Manik kenari memandang kearah sebuah panggung teater. Diatas sana para pemain bertopeng professional memeragakan perannya masing-masing. Mereka semua berdialog dan bermonolog dalam bahasa Romawi, Italia kuno.

Seorang wanita bertopeng merah bata - sesuai warna gaun panjangnya - memainkan sebuah cello ditengah panggung. Nada dalam setiap jeritan senarnya terasa menyayat batin. Alunannya seolah mengiris pelan-pelan daun telinga. Menusuk bertahap hingga menembus kepala, berdengung disana. Melodi yang menyeramkan.

Badut bertopeng dengan hidung bengkok seperti paruh mendekati seorang pria bertopeng setengah wajah di tengah panggung. Berbeda dengan pemain yang lain, pria itu diikat kebelakang, berlutut, pakaiannya berantakan, dan wajahnya memancarkan kengerian dan ketakutan.

Itu adalah ekspresi yang sangat bagus dan riil, pikir Hizu.

 

Si hidung bengkok merentangkan tangan, berbicara lantang kearah para penonton. Dari nada dan cara bicara, ia seperti orator yang berpengalaman dalam mengompori massa.

 

"Dia yang sudah mencuri hak kita! Membelenggu kita semua dalam kesengsaraan, ketakutan, dan keputus asaan! Tidak ada yang bisa kita percayai dan harapkan di dunia yang kotor ini! Akan kita apakan bajingan ini?!"

 

"POTONG TANGAN DAN KAKINYA!!!"

 

"PENGGAL SAJA BAJINGAN ITU!!!"

 

"BAKAR!! BAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP!! BEDEBAH SIALAN!!!"

 

"DEMI TUHAN! LEMPAR SAJA KEPARAT ITU PADA SINGA!!!"

 

Hizu hanya diam sementara sekitarnya heboh me- _request_ berbagai jenis hukuman mati untuk sang pemeran 'babi'. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tertarik untuk ikutan. Hm....bagaimana kalau bokongnya ditusuk besi panas hingga menembus lehernya. Sepertinya itu bagus.

 

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya semua! Kita potong tangan dan kakinya, lalu penggal kepalanya, kita bakar dan berikan pada singa!"

 

 _'Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau.... Ah, sudahlah.'_ dengus Hizu dalam hati.

 

Penonton berseru heboh. Gedung teater tua itu seketika gegap gempita.

 

Tiba-tiba semerebak aroma mistik tercium ganjil dari tempat ia berada. Entah darimana.

Aroma segar yang memenuhi pernafasan, seperti bunga mawar yang berembun saat fajar. Namun lebih menusuk, seperti kabut es dari hujan salju yang merontok bengis menghantam permukaan bumi.

Lalu aroma lain tercium tak kalah anehnya. Ini bau arang kayu pada tungku pembakaran. Ah bukan! Aroma renyah _cookies_ almond. Wangi manis bubuk gula yang menyenangkan.

Seketika aroma pekat mengusik. Amis menyengat dari kolam anyir yang tumpah diatas panggung.

 

Hizu menjilat sudut bibirnya. Mengecap rasa.

 

Rasa darah.

 

Wangi darah.

 

Api dinyalakan, dan onggokan itu langsung dilahap api unggun. Seekor singa menerjang kalap. Mulut lebarnya dipenuhi kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat disela gigi geligi saat ia menggigit dan mengoyak daging dengan buas. Pemandangan mengerikan.

 

Namun Hizu masih mendengarnya. Disana. Perempuan bergaun dan bertopeng merah bata bersama seonggok cello merangkai melodi hantu.

 

Tidak. Itu bukan cello biasa.

 

Itu mayat manusia, sejenis pria, dengan setelan tuksedo masih melekat di tubuh. Kepalanya tergelak kebelakang menampilkan pemandangan daging tenggorokan bersimbah urat-urat merah di leher yang terbuka hingga atas dada. Sebongkah gagang kayu bersenar usus sang manusia yang telah lebih dulu dipilin hingga setipis rambut berjajar rapi membentuk paduan nada berdiri menusuk dari mulut bisu yang menganga lebar.

 

Ah. Hizu tersenyum lebar. Inilah pertunjukkan yang paling disukainya.

 

Sandiwara tanpa 'pura-pura'.

 

Diantara riuh hebohnya segala umpatan girang, Hizu berdiri. Bertepuk tangan.

 

* * *

 


End file.
